Fireworks
by postponed wedding
Summary: Advance Happy Valentines to all! please read my first fanfic! review pls.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own S.A. I only own the plot.

**Author's Note**: I just want to say _Advance Happy Valentines Day_ to everyone.

* * *

-:-

**Fireworks**

-:-

"Takishima! I'll beat you today!" Hikari said while waving her report card.

"You seemed happy today Hikari." Kei said and sipped his tea. His eyes were closed and his legs are crossed.

"Of course, it's because I got perfect on our test. Yes!" She exclaimed. "Beat that, Takishima!"

"Poor Hikari…" Akira whispered, shaking her head. She put a tray of pastries on the table.

"Ohayo!" Tadashi came and saw the pastries. He ran quickly and tried to get some but Akira hit his head with a pan. "Ouch!" Tadashi was whining in pain.

"So Takishima, where's your report card?" Hikari was so excited. One of her legs was on top of a chair and her two hands holding her report card.

Takishima sipped his tea and did not bother to open his eyes. "Gomen but…since I finished the test within a minute, they gave me an additional five points. You'll never beat me, MS. RANK #2."

A big and heavy Ms. Rank #2 falls on her head. Hikari tried hard and push it away. "Oohh… I'll beat you next time Takishima!"

"By the way Kei…" Ryuu interfered. "Do you want to go to the fireworks festival? It will be this Saturday."

'Do you have a date already?' Megumi wrote on her notebook.

"I'm planning to go but I don't have a date." He sighed.

"Ryuu will be coming with me and Megumi; Akira will be going with Tadashi. That means…only Hikari is…" They all turned to Hikari.

"Huh?" Takishima opened his eyes and looked at her, too.

"Wh-wha-what? Me? Going to the Fireworks Festival with him? No way!" protested Hikari while pointing at Kei.

"So… you will be Kei's date?" Ryuu confirmed.

"My Angel Hikari will be wearing a kimono. How cute!" Akira daydreaming.

"I guess she is." Tadashi agreed.

"This will be fun." Jun said.

'I'm so excited.' Megumi wrote.

They seem to ignore Hikari. "Hey, wait a minute! I did'nt yet…"

Takishima cut her off "Looks like you have no choice, unless, you want to go there alone." Kei asked.

"ooohhh… of course I don't wanna go there alone! Okay, I agree. I'm going there with you Takishima." She was forced to agree.

"Good. Then what time will I pick you?" Kei smiled and his background was full of roses.

"7:30 sharp." Hikari said.

"Okay, I'll be there at 7:29 sharp." Kei replied.

-:-

True to his word, Kei arrived there at 7:29 sharp. He slightly blushed when he saw the beautiful Hikari but it was covered by his bangs. She was wearing a black kimono with printed red roses while he is wearing his casual wear.

"Hikari…" He called. Hikari smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. "Let's go."

They hopped into the car and after a few minutes, they arrived at the Fireworks Festival.

"Hey Takishima, where are the others?" Hikari asked.

"They should be here now." Kei tried to call them on the phone but they are out of reach. "They must have enjoyed too much and forgot about us." Kei concluded.

"Then let's just enjoy, too!" said by the energetic Hikari. "Look!" Hikari pointed at the gun shooting game. "I want to play that!"

The two went there.

"Congratulations, sir! Since you're the hundredth pair who played here, your game will be for free!" the man said.

"Wow! We're lucky, Takishima! For that, I will let you play this game. But you should win!" Hikari warned.

"Too easy," He said and gets the gun.

"It you will hit all the 20 glasses with only one shot, you will win this necklace." The man said.

Kei pulled the trigger and the bullet bounced from one glass to another. In the end, all the glasses were broken.

"Congratulatios again, sir! You won this necklace!" the man handed him a blue pendant necklace.

Kei wore the necklace on Hikari's neck. "Perfect." He said.

"Arigatou, Takishima!" Hikari bowed.

After a few hours of walking around, they won all the games they played. The received a bracelet, ring, crown, etc. but all the games they played were all for free.

"This is really suspicious." Kei said. "All the games we played are for free."

"There's no time for that now, Takishima! We'll gonna miss the fireworks display." Then they ran to their meeting place. (Their meeting place is in the highest land part on the forest and the fireworks really have a nice view over there.)

-:-

"Don't worry my Hikari… you'll never mss it because youre the display. Haha! Hahaha!" akira laughs evily.

"Kei will kill us for this Akira." Tadashi said.

"What? He should be thanking us." Akira said. Then she called Ryuu who was with Jun and Megumi. "Is everything set, Ryuu?"

"Yes." Ryuu replied.

"Okay, then. Let's go Tadashi!" then they went off.

-:-

Hikari and Kei were watching the fireworks. "Wow, they're beautiful!" Hikari praised the fireworks. She was brought by the beauty of the fireworks display and without noticing, her hand was already on Kei's waist.

Meanwhile, Kei noticed it because he was not focusing on the display but rather, on the beautiful lady beside him. He took the opportunity and put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer.

Hikari blushed on such intimacy. "T-ta-takishima…"

Takishima smiled sweetly. "It's okay Hikari. I just want to tell you something…" he said.

"w-what is it?" she's stammering.

"I love you, #2." He confessed.

But it seems like Ms. Rank #2 doesn't have an effect to her now. Her cheeks were burning. " I-I I-love you, too, Takishima!" she said.

Kei was shocked but still smiled. His face was getting closer and closer to Hikari's face.

"Now!" Akira signaled Ryuu.

Before Kei could kiss Hikari, a firework with a message appeared. "Look, Takishima!" Hikari said, still blushing.

"Kei love Hikari." Kei read it.

"Arigatou, Takishima!" Then Hikari kissed him on the cheek. But Kei pulled her and kissed her on the lips.

-:-

Tadashi was covering Akira's mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Tadashi! Don't! I need to kill that Kei! He has no right to kiss my Hikari!" Akira wants to say.

"Stop Akira! Oh… maybe you're just jealous. Want me to kiss you?" Tadashi asked.

Akira stopped struggling but punched Tadashi. "Shut up!" she was blushing.

When Kei's and Hikari's lips separated, they looked in each others sparkling eyes.

Kei hugged Hikari. (If you could imagine, it's like on the last episode.)

'Thanks Akira.' Kei thought.

* * *

_postponed wedding_


End file.
